pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Moist Caves
150px}} }} |Zombies = link=w:c:pvz:Zombie|24px link=w:c:pvz:Conehead Zombie|24px link=w:c:pvz:Buckethead Zombie|24px w:c:pvz:Flag Zombie|24px link=w:c:pvz:Brickhead Zombie|24px link=w:c:pvz:Giga-Gargantuar|24px link=w:c:pvz:Imp|24px |Difficulty = |Unlock = Completing The High Sky |before = <<}} Moist Caves is the eighth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It introduces 2 new plants, 2 returning plants, 8 new zombies, and 1 returning zombie. Story Getting sick of the air (and secretly of failure), Zomboss remembered reading about a brand new city - and thinking of all possible things that could go wrong. However, along the way to the city, the house ran out of fuel, and fell into a hole, landing right in the middle of a cave. Gimmicks Night This world takes place in the night, meaning there is no sun from the sky. River Similarly to Pool, there are six lanes in this world - 4 land, and 2 water. Therefore, both Flower Pots and Lily Pads are needed in this stage. Stalagmites & Stalactites Another surprise attack, "Stalags!" starts appearing from Night 10 onward. When this occurs, stalagmites grow from the ground, into plants, stabbing and therefore destroying them. Stalactites also occur, and are similar to Bungee Zombies. Stalactites can be prevented with Umbrella Leaf. Exclusive Brain Busters Beghouled (Part 1) Beghouled returns in this game, as a Brain Buster. Nothing big has changed, other than the player being able to choose the Power-ups they would like to use. Sun Each level starts with 100 sun. Plants Returning *Cattail *Guacodile *Rose Swordsman *Spikerock New *Crystalthemum *Solar Panel Upcoming *Punch Tree *Spealunk Zombies Returning *Explorer Zombie New *Miner Zombie *Miner Conehead *Miner Buckethead *Miner Flag Zombie *Diamond-Head Zombie *Gem Launching Zombie *Miner Gargantuar *Miner Imp Upcoming *Minecart Zombie *Diamond Table Zombie Last Line of Defense Lawn Mower, or more specifically, a large purple crystal with wheels. Crystal wheels. Levels Normal + Boss Fight Part 1 } | style="text-align:center;" |Medium |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 3 | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Medium-Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 4 | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Medium |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 5 | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Medium-Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 6 | style="text-align:center;" |Collect no more than 4500 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Hard-Harder |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 7 | style="text-align:center;" |Don't let the zombie trample the flowers (Column 4) | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 8 | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 9 | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" |4 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Medium-Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 10 | style="text-align:center;" |Don't loose more than 4 plants | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Medium-Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 11 | style="text-align:center;" |Produce at least 7500 | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |Player's Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | - | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Hard |- | style="text-align:center;" |Night 12 | style="text-align:center;" |Survive a massive attack underground | style="text-align:center;" |4 | style="text-align:center;" | x10 x5 x2 x3 x4 x1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Harder |} Part 2 Gallery Moist Caves.png|Moist Caves. Moist Caves Seed.png|A Moist Caves Seed Packet. Moist Caves Seed Mobile.png|A Moist Caves Seed Packet on mobile versions. Moist Caves Key.png|A Moist Caves Key. Moistcavestile.png|AThe Moist Caves lawn tile. Moist_Caves_Water_Tile.png|The Moist Caves water tile. MoistCavesCity.png|Mooist Caves' level selector. DifficultMoistCaves.png|Moist Caves' old difficulty rating up-close. Moistcavestrailer2.png|The Moist Caves lawn in the Pinata Party teaser. MCTrailer.png|The trailer picture for Moist Caves. Cavestile.png|The Moist Caves teaser tile (enlarged, so pixely. Smaller, it will look as it is supposed to) Trivia *This is the first world in the game to be completely in the night. *This is the first world page to not be completely made by DsFanboy. **This is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House to be edited by Wallnut peashooter Category:Worlds Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Nighttime areas Category:Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House Worlds